


take a big leap forward (take that old step back)

by opheliahyde



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/pseuds/opheliahyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, <i>keeping each other warm</i>. Set pre-series, during the five years Seth was in prison. Richie calls her—always him, different numbers each time, <i>caller unknown</i>—but she knows it’s him before she picks up, listens to the crackling sounds of the cheap burner phone before he speaks, tells her where to go and when before he hangs up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a big leap forward (take that old step back)

**Author's Note:**

> This is, uh, very _loosely_ inspired by the prompt.

Richie calls her—always him, different numbers each time, _caller unknown_ —but she knows it’s him before she picks up, listens to the crackling sounds of the cheap burner phone before he speaks, tells her where to go and when before he hangs up, tossing the phone in the trash after. 

Vanessa doesn’t know why she dresses up or puts on a full face of makeup, why she does her hair, curling the ends around the barrel of an iron, but she likes the ritual, the methodical movements as she puts herself together. He’s only going to take it apart ( _that’s the point, isn’t it?_ The why she keeps coming when he calls, she wants to be dismantled and left to collect the pieces on her own, a sick need that eases through her guts, clenches low in her belly). She slides on a wrap dress, forgoing underwear, just the heavy material slinking against her skin as she throws on her coat over it, sliding her feet into her heels. 

Sometimes it’s a motel on the outskirts of town, but often it’s just an address, maybe coordinates if Richie is in a mood to see her work for it, see if she can find him, keep her on her toes ( _don’t want you getting sloppy in your retirement_ , he tells her one time after she tracked him down, teeth against the back of her neck, _Seth would never forgive me if I let you go too civilian_ ). It’s an alleyway this time, tucked in the corner of an intersection downtown, dark enough alcove that she doesn’t see him when she turns down, heels clacking on the pavement, doesn’t see Richie until he’s against her, shoving her back against the bricks. 

Richie kisses like he’s starving, hard and with teeth, biting at her mouth like she could be what he was craving ( _she isn’t, she knows that—he’s not what she wants either_ ). She kisses with a ferocity of her own, hard enough that it leaves them panting into each other’s mouths as he hikes her up against the wall by her hips, her hands gripping his shoulders as her knees open for him. 

“I hate when you wear lipstick,” he says, voice light and breathy, sliding his hand down her thigh, hooking under her knee—he crushes her against the side of the building when he’s got her legs around him. 

Vanessa arches up, shuddering when his hands skim back her dress, feeling the cool air breeze through her thighs. “Tough luck.” 

She presses his face against his neck, breathing him in, but he never smells right, like she wants him to ( _you can’t make a person be someone else_ , but she can’t say she and Richie don’t lack for trying); she bites down, pulls at his skin when his hand slip between them, fingers sliding down across her clit. 

“No underwear?” 

“Tired of you fuckin’ tearing them,” she growls in his ear, biting down when he curls a finger inside her, then another, stroking them in and out. “I _paid_ for them. They’re _expensive_.”

Richie draws his fingers out, resting wet fingers under her thigh as he holds her with one hand, balancing her by leveraging their bodies. “I like you better this way,” he says, flicking open the top button of his pants, dragging the zipper down. 

“Easily accessible?” Her breath hitches, caught high in her chest when she feels him, head of his cock nudging against her. 

Richie angles and thrusts inside her, no preamble, not telling her when—it hurts, like a good burn, like getting punched in the gut and feeling that first gasp of breath, feels like life—the awful, nitty-gritty parts, the way she stretches to fit him inside her, cunt sore and throbbing from the sudden invasion. But she moans for it, wraps her legs tighter around him. “Something like that,” Richie says, mouthing at her collarbone, holding still for a few breaths, then drawing back, hips snapping forward. 

He fucks her with his hands bearing down on her hips, gripping hard and pinning her in place as he thrust in and out, building a quick but powerful pace, the kind that makes it hard to breathe. Seth never fucked her like this and Vanessa wonders if that helps, that Richie isn’t careful with her, isn’t focused on her, just fucking into her as she gasps and holds on, fingernails digging into the back of his neck when he hits deep 

(They dropped the pretenses a long while ago, that them fucking was anything about finding Seth in each other, that they could taste him on each other’s lips—it was something harder now, a jagged little arrangement where they fucked to fill the void, fucked to remember they were still alive. It gets the heart pumping and the blood flowing; when Richie treats her like this, rough with hands that bruise, it’s a different sort of pain to feel, something that blurs the lines into pleasure that feels good to take him as punishing as he wants to be.) 

Richie slows when he releases her hips, picking up a different sort of rhythm as he encourages her to meet him halfway, rocking her hips down against his, rolling her spine up against the bricks as his hand moves to her waist, the other moving between their bodies. Vanessa whimpers when his fingertips flicker over her clit, grinding up to get more friction as he presses her back into the brick behind her, rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts as his head falls on her shoulder, face tucking against her neck ( _he keeps breathing a name out across her neck, the one that’s not hers, the one that digs under her ribs and throbs in her chest_ ). 

Her fingers press down in the dips in his neck, underneath his collar and at the start of his spine when she feels herself start to clench down, her stomach rolling over as her gut aches—it hurts, like everything as he fucks her to the edge, snapping his hips harder to shove back inside her. Vanessa cries out as the tension breaks, heavy like a dam bursting, bringing on a sharp relief that feels white-hot, running up her spine as she spasms around him, body jerking as she holds onto him. It helps her to let go, just for a few moments of sobbing inhalations as she slumps against Richie, shaking in the aftershocks of him still fucking her until he finds his. 

Vanessa doesn’t mention wetness falling on her neck after he comes, jerking against her until he stills, just strokes a hand through his hair, petting him through the quiet whimpering as she bites back on the tightening in her throat, breathes in deep to banish the pricking at her eyes. 

Richie draw himself out of her slowly, their foreheads sticking together with sweat, his glasses knocking into her nose, but he holds her close until he’s gone, leaving her empty. He sets her down on her feet and she lets go, unclenches her hands and use them to smooth down her dress, wincing when she rubs her thighs together, watching him zip himself up, straight his coat. Vanessa reaches up to lay his hair flat again, combing it down with her fingers. Richie cups the back of her head and draws her forehead to his mouth as a way of thanks, then he turns away. 

“You know, I got a job,” she says, stalling him, making him look back at her before he disappears. “Looking for a boxman to help me out with it.” 

“I’m not your partner.” 

Vanessa grins, feels the sharp twist of it on her mouth. “Never said you were, Richie Gecko.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://richiesseth.tumblr.com)!


End file.
